This disclosure relates to chemical devices for generating gases, such as hydrogen.
Reactor systems are known and used to synthetically produce useful gases, such as hydrogen. For instance, a hydrogen generation system may include a reaction vessel or chamber for reacting natural gas and steam feed materials in a known process to produce hydrogen. One challenge associated with such systems is that the product stream typically includes the product gas and unreacted feed materials, non-product elements, species originally in the feed materials, species produced in side reactions, or the like, which must be removed.